User talk:John Wilhelm
Respond To This User John Wilhelm, you need to respond to this within two days. There have been complaints about some of the edits you've been making on the Hot Wheels Wiki. Although I like to think they're not vandalism, they have been kind of disruptive, so please respond to this and explain your thinking about some of the edits you've been doing lately. Please respond in two days, or I might have to use my administrative powers to give you a "time out" for a few days or longer. I'm sure we can work this all out amicably if you'll just contact me. Thanks! Kenny HaarFager 23:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Contributions I notice you've been contributing to the Hot Wheels Wiki and I want to congratulate you for joining! Welcome aboard. But, I saw you added a category to the Hot Wheels Classics page, which was removed by somebody else. Then you re-added it. It's not usually a good thing to do something like that because things that get removed after being added are usually removed for a good reason. In this case, I have never heard of there being a "Classics Series 6," so why do you keep adding it there? Do you know something or have confirmation that there will definitely be a Series 6, and if so, from where do you get your information? Please share that information here for everybody. I know there are several fans of the Classics series, me included, that would like to know about this. If you don't have any confimation and it's just wishful thinking on your part, please don't add the category "Hot Wheels Classics Series 6" to the bottom of the Hot Wheels Classics page again. Just let me know where you get your information from and all will be cool! Thanks! Kenny HaarFager 04:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still waiting on a response from you. Don't make me wait too long. HaarFager 15:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Wheels Classics page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 11:03, June 28, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! A collection of the new Hot Wheels cars added to the collection and in my head Dear Haggar I was looking foreward to expand new cars to the Hot Wheels display but I was excited from the books to the varification guides to the new collection since was excited to work on this thing for the first time I'm so excited to join the club but forgive me of the new series of the collection of the club cars that I'm collecting but there's a lot of the cars that hasn't joined in the collection for the past 35 years and I keep having the books and the varification guides that I had so few times since I went to the antique malls to the drugs to find the new books and the magazines and I had accidently gave a few cars that I had and skipped the other cars of the Hot Wheels set I wished that I bought them forever I was looking foreward to extended the collection with the new cars that wanted to join the collection but I wish they would be added instead of them being wasted into the junkyard so I deeply aware of the cars I wanted to add them to the collection if I know how to work on the article on of the creating new Hot Wheels cars Thank you :Dear John, for this Hot Wheels Wiki, we generally just add cars that have already been released. Once Mattel puts them in the stores for people to buy, then we have something to work with - card number, collector number, color of vehicle, color of interior and things like this. Cars that haven't come out are best left off of here until they are released. I appreaciate the work you've been adding, just be careful and try to add things in a way that blends in with the way other cars have been added. We're trying for an online "encyclopedia" of Hot Wheels and the more everything gets added that looks the same as previous additions, the better. And I notice you add cars you wish would be made by Hot Wheels, please just wait for the cars to actually come out in stores before you add them to the Hot Wheels Wiki. Thanks! Kenny HaarFager 14:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC)